


I'll Carry It - Angst Version

by aces_low



Series: drabbles and ish [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Ending Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces_low/pseuds/aces_low
Summary: Sometimes things just come to an end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble prompt "I'll carry it"

“I’ll carry it,” Joe offers, reaching out for the large bag that Luz is holding.

“No, it’s-“ he starts to protest, but Joe tugs it out of his grip easily.

His heart aches just a little bit more at the familiar gesture and he has to take a deep breath before following Joe down the stairs, carrying the last of his things.

After everything has been stuffed and squeezed into the backseat and trunk of his car he turns to look at Joe, who is standing on the curb, arms crossed, staring at the ground.

“Well, I…I guess that’s it,” Luz says lamely, and the corners of his mouth feel like they’ve been stung. He’s sure he looks like he’s just tasted something sour, trying to fight his facial muscles to at least remain neutral looking.

Joe just nods and it takes several moments before he looks up at him.

He wishes this had been caused by some screaming fight, or some unforgivable act. He wishes he could hate him, or no longer appreciate how dark, and beautiful Joe’s eyes are.

But this, this mutually agreed upon severance, this amicable split, makes this all so much harder. It feels like lead in his stomach, and a hot poker dug into his chest.

He feels the warm tears, that have been threatening to spill over all morning, finally make their way down his cheeks. He wipes them away with shaky hands.

Joe reaches out and pulls him into a tight embrace, before he can object. He digs the frown, that he’s no longer able to fight off, into Joe’s shoulder and grips the back of his T-shirt tightly.

“You take care of yourself, George,” Joe says softly against his ear, his voice thicker than normal.

Luz nods. “Yeah…yeah, you too, Joe.”

He feels a small brush of Joe’s lips against his temple and he holds him tightly for one more moment before letting go. Knowing that if he holds on any longer he may just stay there.

He lets out a shaky breath and nods a few times, forcing himself to turn and walk back to his car.

Their eyes meet one more time. He wishes Joe would say something, but he has no idea what he wants him to say. He wishes he could think of anything else to say, but has no idea what he wants him to know. They’ve probably said it all, said everything they could think of to keep it going, and they still ended up here.

He starts the car and grips the steering wheel harder than necessary, to control his shaking fingers. Joe stays by the curb, watching as he drives away.

Luz lets out another breath that sounds more like a sob this time. 

He tries to remind himself that this is the best thing for both of them.

It doesn’t help.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever have prompts/requests you'd like me to write feel free to get at me over on tumblr @aces-low.


End file.
